


How could you want him?

by aerialsky



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialsky/pseuds/aerialsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet from an song challenge on the Voyager Conspiracy forum from way back when.  Inspiration: Spin Doctors - How could you want him?  Originally posted in 2011 on LJ!  Seven gets devious, Janeway gets jealous....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How could you want him?

**Author's Note:**

> Italicised parts are the song lyrics that inspired the story.

As Chakotay leaves to find another bottle of wine, I suddenly feel your knee underneath the table. This time you don’t move it away. This is new. As spark of hope ignites at the contact and spreads throughout my body. The heat travels to my fingertips which seem now to burn against the cool wine glass and I’m about to say it. This time I really will say it. The temptation is brimming inside me. In fact, I want to shout:

_He only wants a pretty face by him so how could you want him when you know you could have me._

As my anger subsides, I smile at my own arrogance. I shake my head to clear my thoughts but when I look up I see you’re smiling back.

“I know, and I don’t.”

“What?!”

“I know what he wants. I don’t want him. I just wanted to make sure that I can, indeed, have you.”

“How…. wait… what?!”

“I’ve been waiting for precisely 3.2 years for you to approach me, Kathryn. I felt an appeal to your jealous streak was finally in order. It seems I’ve succeeded. You do need to be more careful in the future about which thoughts you choose to vocalise, however.”


End file.
